


Interrupted

by otomekaidii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other, Reader-Insert, Reading, Relaxing with Satan, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You and Satan enjoy a quiet day together, while everyone else is out of the house.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request

It was a quiet Saturday at the House of Lamentation. Everyone was out today, doing their own things, leaving only you and Satan at home. You were curled up together on the sofa in the library, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace as you both read your chosen books. 

It wasn’t often you got to enjoy moments like this since between Satan and his brothers, your life was usually filled with absolute chaos. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the constant entertainment, but sometimes you still craved the peaceful moments where you could just relax and unwind. And Satan, when he wasn’t trying to antagonize Lucifer, was the perfect person to spend it with. 

After awhile, you closed your book, sitting it down beside you, and reached your arms overhead, stretching out your back. You had been sitting for so long and hadn’t realized just how stiff you had gotten, so you decided maybe a quick trip to the kitchen for a snack would be a good idea to stretch your legs before you repositioned yourself next to Satan. 

Just as you started to stand, however, he reached out and caught your wrist. You turned to look at him, but his eyes were still glued to his book and it took him a moment to find a good stopping place so that he could take a break to talk to you. You couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture, settling back down beside him for the time being while you waited. 

It wasn’t until Satan had slipped his bookmark into place that he finally fully processed what exactly it was he had done. The whole thing had been mostly involuntary on his part - his body simply knew it didn’t want you to leave just yet. The realization made him blush slightly, and when he lifted his head to meet your gaze, it only deepened upon seeing the gentle smile on your face as you watched him.

Not one to let his embarrassment get the better of him, he smiled back at you, gently stroking your wrist with his thumb.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were coming back.”

“Yeah,” you smiled, “just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit.”

“You know,” he said as he adjusted his grip on you so that he could properly hold your hand, “there are other ways you can stretch.”

Now it was your turn to blush. He may not have said what he wanted in so many words, but the way his eyes bore into yours didn’t leave much to the imagination. And like Satan, you weren’t one to let a little bit of embarrassment get in the way of your fun either. 

“We also are the only ones here,” you replied with a sly smile as you reached up to gently brush the hair out of his eyes with your free hand. You both leaned forward, perfectly in sync, pressing your lips together in a chaste kiss. You opened your eyes briefly to see Satan looking back at you, before you threaded your fingers through his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He let go of your hand, opting instead to wrap his arm around your waist as he lowered you onto your back, never once breaking away. He gently cupped your cheek with his other hand while you wrapped your now free arm around his shoulders, each of you attempting to hold the other in place.

It was a perfect, intimate moment shared between the two of you that set your heart racing. But just as you had started to peel his jacket off of him, you heard the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat. 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

Your eyes flew open, as you and Satan both scrambled to right yourselves. Lucifer remained by the entryway to the library, arms crossed, looking rather unamused by what he had just walked in on. Or, almost walked in on. This wasn’t the first time he had caught you and Satan in a semi-public location getting a little too...intimate...with each other. This was the sort of behavior he expected from Asmodeus, or even Mammon with all his impulsivity, but not Satan. 

And of course, there was you. You who were supposed to be the other responsible adult in the house that he didn’t have to worry about. It seemed that wherever Satan was concerned, however, your decision making skills ceased to function properly. Lucifer wasn’t sure yet if this was something Satan was willfully exploiting, or if he too suffered from a similar lack of brain function in your presence. But judging by the scarlet hue that was now reaching the tips of his ears, Lucifer was leaning more towards the latter.

He heaved a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. After a day of long meetings with various Devildom figureheads wanting to give their 2cents about future plans for RAD, he was exhausted and frankly didn’t have time to chastise you both properly. So, keeping his eyes locked on the entrance to his private study, Lucifer crossed the library without another word, quickly slipping inside and locking the door behind him.

You and Satan were still in a state of a shock as you watched Lucifer make his hasty exit. As soon as he was gone you turned to look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter, struggling to contain yourselves and leaning on one another for support. Finally you managed to catch your breath, and Satan kissed your cheek by your ear before whispering to you - 

“Want to continue this in my room?”


End file.
